In Another Life
by ExpelliarmusBitch
Summary: AU. Cedric Diggory, 16, has nothing left. He is saved from rape by 21 year old famous writer Harry Potter. Harry gives him a new home, and a new life. Cedric struggles with his attraction to the grown-up, while feeling guilty about his feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! This is my first HP Fanfic and it is in a another universe, as in the real world where there is no magic. Hope you enjoy reading this first chapter, and if you want more, don't hesitate, review! Also, in this fic, Cedric is only 16 years old, as for Harry, he's 20. Enjoy xx**_

Cedric took one last gulp of the vodka he had been having in a pub and finally decided to head home. If he could call it _home._ See, the reason he was having alcohol in the first place is because of the death of his family. He had inherited a home that he was going to loose because of the bank tomorrow, and he wanted to spend his last night at their house to say goodbye. He also needed to figure out where to go, _what to do._ Since the alcohol wasn't much help, he concluded a good night's sleep would be the best way to get ideas.

Decision taken, he headed for his house that wasn't very far. He opened the door of the bar and the cold wind slapped his face, making him involuntarily shiver. He started quickly walking towards his old home, trying to avoid looking at the dark alleys as much as he could. He may have just been in a bar, but he still is a 16 year old. He was alone in life, yes. His friends at school had failed to even check on him as he didn't go back to school at his parents' deaths. He figured it was too much to afford, and he had to get a move on. He was unlucky enough to have neither brother or sister, and even though had always wanted one, he had assumed his best friend at school was just like a brother. But when he most needed him, he had bailed on him.

_Crack_. He heard it somewhere behind him. He quickly looked behind him and saw a dark figure walking just behind him. He couldn't exactly see the face because of the faint light coming from the moon, but he was sure it was familiar. He quickened his pace, trying to escape from the person who was clearly following, as Cedric was heading and twisting in paths to try to lose the person, but it remained following him. Now he had lost his surroundings as he wasn't heading for his house anymore. FOOL! His mind exclaimed. If he had went heading for the house, he would be safe and sound. Finally, he made a right turn in a very spooky neighborhood and faced a dead end. It was no use, running wouldn't be effective anymore. But he could still hope that the figure following had given up. He turned around and his heart crashed as the familiar face of Fenrir Greyback glowed in the moon light in pure triumph.

Now Cedric knew where he had seen this face. It was on TV. In a story about child rapists. His mother had whimpered when she saw his face, as it was clearly beast-like. The whole police was searching for him as he was one of the most wanted. Fenrir closed in on him and then, Cedric, with the last remaining hope of staying alive, tried to run towards Fenrir – he was planning on side-stepping him and running off – but too late. Fenrir grabbed him by the arm and pushed him around, and, with expert hands, pinned him on the wall. Cedric realized what was going to happen and he prayed to faint, maybe make death less sufferable than he feared. But no use. Now Fenrir was ripping at him shirt, maintaining a firm grip on the boy's arm.

Cedric wouldn't cry out. He didn't want to pass off as weak. If he was going to die, he would die a man, not a child. _At least_, he thought, _he would be able to join his parents._ Tears were streaming from his face when Fenrir bit down at his shoulder, causing a big amount of blood to pour down his back. He struggled to get free and it caused him a knee, as Fenrir kicked as fiercely as he could on the boy's knee which unbuckled and was clearly broken. All that was left was the thin material of Cedric's boxer briefs.

Again, Fenrir took them off, now having the full naked body of the boy exposed to him. Cedric gave his last attempt to break free, and now he had received a punch on the jaw that made blood pour out of his mouth, and a scar on his back that he was quite sure would always remain there. Always…

Now Fenrir unbuckled his own belt, put his pants down along with his boxers, and exposed his throbbing animal cock that was surrounded by pubes. Cedric screamed for the last time, a hoarse, painful to the ears sound that was just like a dying animal's, before the head of Fenrir's dick had popped in his hole. Now Cedric was loosing consciousness, but he still heard loud thumps on the ground, a gunshot, and green orbs shining in the moonlight were staring at him. His spirits were broken, but he was more awakened at his surroundings. He was surprisingly awake, and the guy who owned the green orbs spoke to him in a pained, but oh so beautiful, voice.

"Are you okay? Oh my God…" And it was all Cedric had heard as he had finally given way to his body's weakness and fainted.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_**St. Mungo's Hospital**_

The first thing Cedric noticed was the harsh pain he was feeling all across his body. It was very uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but feel relieved at his being alive as he recalled his last memories. But then again, how could he be so sure he was alright? Where was he laying right now? He wouldn't dare open his eyes to see his surroundings. Hell, he could be in some place even worse than Fenrir Greyback! But he felt the sharp sting of needles in his hands and everywhere in his body. So he was being cured. Was it to make him suffer again? He bit his lip at the thought and that betrayed his appearance of being sleeping.

"Umm, nurse! Please! He's awake!" Someone nearly shouted. Cedric remembered the voice as the one that had been the last he heard before he fainted. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, but there wasn't much to see. He was on a white bed, surrounded by lots and lots of white curtains, with only the guy with the green eyes sitting there staring at him in pity and … _amazement_?

At closer examination, Cedric thought the guy was actually pretty handsome. He looked around 19 years, take or give a few. But he didn't give it much thought. All he could think about was the way he had been brutally assaulted, how he was so vulnerable against this monster. Tears began streaming from him eyes. His body was paining him everywhere. He didn't know what was going to happen to him as he had lost everything, and he had no where to go. Now the tears were streaming faster than ever, because they had contained not only his recent memories, but the ones that were so old and he'd thought he had forgotten.

A gasp coming from somewhere near snapped him back to the present. He looked up at the guy who was struggling to keep himself from going over where Cedric lay and hugging his pain away. Cedric, though, did not know this and he just swallowed back the remaining tears until the nurse arrived. She laid him back in bed and closed the privacy curtains, blocking the guy's view, and undressed Cedric to start taking his temperature, blood pressure, and change his bandages. When she did, though, he noticed angry red burns everywhere in his body. Hell, even his ass hurt.

He tried to speak up but the nurse didn't let him. She looked in his eyes and spoke, "Harry here will tell you everything hunny. Lay back, and try to relax."

Harry complied, not knowing exactly what to do. Who was Harry? Was he the guy who saved him from Fenrir? The guy that was looking at him before the nurse's arrival? The owner of the green orbs? This somehow relaxed him so, again, he laid his head back and took a deep breath. Minutes passed and Cedric didn't even keep track of them... He was thinking too much. What would he do as soon as he got out of the hospital? How would he pay back this "Harry" for everything he had done for him? He sighed, and only when he started to wonder how long he would be there, the nurse shook him lightly and woke him from his daze. "We're done for today. You can now get out, as long as someone's around to change your bandages, and you take those medicines – she handed Cedric out a paper – you've got nothing to worry about." She smiled at him again, but Harry spoke up.

"But, miss, I have nowhere to go, and nobody left." He said, his voice slightly breaking at the end of his sentence. Just as the nurse was preparing her reply, Harry stepped in, taking his turn at speaking while Cedric hastily covered himself with the sheets of the bed.

"Yes, thank you miss, I'll take care of him." He said, now looking at Harry, not for confirmation, but as if daring him to say a word against his judgements. Cedric just sat there staring silently at him, not knowing what to do or say. "Can we have a little privacy, please?" Harry addressed the nurse now.

"Of course," she replied. "But please call me as soon as you're done."

Harry nodded then waited for the nurse to get out. As soon as he heard the door of the hospital room silently close, he directed his attention to Cedric. "You're probably wondering who I am. Harry Potter here." He extended his hand, but Cedric didn't shake it as his own hands were full of needles and bandages and they hurt so much he could barely feel them. Harry noticed this and took back his hand, keeping eye contact with the teenager.

"Cedric Diggory," the boy said, now feeling slightly better.

"You're probably wondering what happened. You fainted right after I arrived. That guy is named Fenrir Greyback. He is a famous rapist and murderer. He was walking alone and as soon as I saw him, I followed him. He found you and kept following you. I lost you at some point but when I heard someone yelp, I found you guys. And I shot him."

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm glad we're rid of him. But isn't shooting someone illegal?" Cedric said, eyes wide.

"It is. But he is a murderer, a rapist, and I have some very friendly contacts on my phone." Harry winked at the boy in front of him.

"Thank you," Cedric nearly whispered. "How can I pay you back?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll agree on something. Right now, let's get you out of here." Harry stood up and left the room to get the nurse, leaving Cedric alone to his thoughts. The nurse arrived and helped Cedric into new clothes Cedric never remembered even owning. His belongings were probably with the new owner of his house. He was given medicines he had to have every day, bandages to be changed, and a special walking stick. He realized that Fenrir had hurt him way more then he thought, since even his walking was damaged. Harry escorted him to his car and drove. "You'll stay at my place until you settle yourself somewhere." He said matter-of-factly. Cedric managed a nod. When they arrived, Cedric forgot to breath. Harry lived in a mansion so huge, one wouldn't know it was actually a house! Harry got out of the car and helped Cedric in, escorting him all the way to the guest room. He sat him up on the bed, and told him to go sleep. "I don't want to." Was all Cedric said. Because Cedric dreamed. He already feared his dreams as they always involved his family and their death, so one could not imagine the things that could come up in his mind in case he slept after getting raped. Perhaps he hadn't had any nightmares in the hospital because of painkillers? He didn't have any idea, and it was time to ask questions.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"Will I make it?"

"Yes."

"How bad are my wounds?"

"Not so much."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing."

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Harry said, but he was lying. He had the opportunity to have Cedric in his home! It was so lonely around there, and he would have loved having someone to fill the void here. But Harry wouldn't say that out loud, for if he would, Cedric would freak out and run away or something. But Cedric seemed to have caught on that there was nothing in it for Harry, so he mumbled, "Thank you, Harry. For everything."

"You're welcome, Cedric. Now sleep." He turned away and left, closing the door and turning off the light behind him.

Harry sighed, and slept. He felt very tired, even though he had been unconscious for two days. But, even though Cedric was expecting some really bad dreams, the only dreams he had, were ones about big, green eyes staring at him. Once with tears in them. Once radiating happiness. Other times, more complicated feelings that Cedric couldn't explain.

**So… YOU LIKE? Please review your opinion! Reviews keep me writing! COME ON! REVIEW! **

**PS: I'm keeping a minimum 2,000+ words goal for every chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I succeed at getting my readers angry :3 . I know I've kept you guys waiting, sorry for that, but I was so busy! What with the writing of Pain of Yesterday, studies, and lots more! So, without further due, this is Chapter 2 of In Another Life! Enjoy, and review if you like! Xoxo **

Dark alleys. Wobbly ground. Shaking hands. Dizziness. An excruciating pain, and then, a pang as Cedric Diggory woke up screaming. Less than a minute later, the door of his room shot open and Harry Potter emerged from it, with only boxers on. He ran towards the boy who was now crying and put an arm around him, trying to calm him down. But he didn't know what to do, or say to the boy. He was sure that Cedric didn't quite trust him, and he couldn't blame him. If he had been raped and someone had proposed some miraculously generous help, he would feel very suspicious. And then it hit him. Inspiration.

He was seeking a subject for his new book. He wanted to make the world aware of both the physical and psychological results of being raped. Abused. It was such a cruel word… his mind drifted off as he lightly rocked Harry to calm him down like a little baby. When his sobs had eased, Harry whispered, "Go to bed, you're safe now."

Cedric turned away, covering himself with the sheets, and tried to sleep. Harry sighed and went to his room. Not wanting to sleep anymore, in case the boy would have another nightmare, he lay on his bed and opened his laptop. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about what he was going to write, and, opening a new document, began slamming his fingers on the keyboard. He kept writing and writing, the night past so fast he didn't even notice dawn. Of course, he had to pause a few times to go and comfort poor Cedric, but just Cedric's pain gave him even more reason to write.

Next day, they both sat facing each other on the kitchen table, meals sitting in front of them untouched. They were both so exhausted; they were more interested with the caffeine full mug of coffee. "You're going to have to eat, you know," Harry said quietly, trying to catch the boy's eyes.

Cedric didn't move and avoided eye contact. He took hold of his mug of coffee again and took a long gulp before finally looking Harry in the eye. He didn't need to say anything out loud; just the look Cedric gave Harry was enough explanation for all what he was feeling. Harry didn't speak anything and then came up with a plan.

"Okay, Cedric. I need to get you to trust me. And I can't just expect you to trust me like that. Ask me any question."

"What makes me sure that you don't lie while answering these questions?" Cedric said quietly.

"I know that you'll be able to know that I'm being honest. If you ask me about my errors in life, I can tell them without changing a single detail. It's a writer's job to be able to tell the most boring story in the most entertaining way, without adding any detail."

Cedric's eyebrows rose up. "You're a writer?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes I am, all of my books are New York Times Bestsellers!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. I don't read much, you see. I only read the occasional book they asked us to read at school. And now since my parent's death, I couldn't afford going to school."

"Well, do you like to read?" Harry said hopefully. Cedric nodded, so Harry got up and went towards the door to the living room. Cedric followed, keeping quiet all the while. They crossed the living room and Harry opened another door, he motioned for Cedric to go first. He did, and as soon as Cedric was inside the library, he gasped. Rows and rows of shelves covered the walls with books in every single color you can think of. From hardbacks, to paperbacks, from leather-bound, to ring tied; there were at least a thousand and one books inside this room. "You like it?" Harry said teasingly. Cedric nodded eagerly and made his way to a hardcover book that had odd patterns on its back. Its title was The Hunger Games. Harry smiled at Cedric's choice as it was one of his favorite book series. "You know, this one has a sequel, and there's a third book in the series. How about you start reading this one?"

Cedric nodded again, smiled, and muttered a Thank You before turning and heading towards the sofa that was facing the huge glass window that exposed one of the biggest forests one could ever see. Amazing place to read a good book in. Harry looked at him, and said, "If you need anything, just use the phone I gave you and call me. I'll be in my bedroom, working."

Cedric merely acknowledged Harry's words by giving him a nod and turned his full attention to the book he was now reading.

Days went by like this. At night, Harry would be there next to Cedric to comfort him, and in the day, Cedric was always reading while Harry was writing. Two weeks after starting The Hunger Games, Cedric put down the third and last book of the series, Mockingjay, and went to look for Harry. He was now with better terms with Harry than before, because he found that Harry's intentions were ever so pure and that he could trust him.

Arriving at his bedroom, he knocked on the door and Harry grunted, giving him an okay to enter. Cedric did so and stood behind Harry, trying to read what the adult was writing. "What are you writing about?"

Harry stopped his work and looked at the beautiful teenager. "You. Well, rape victims, actually. But the main character is based on your personality, Cedric. Of course I wanted to ask for permission about it from you before getting it published, but I thought you would've wanted a draft to read at least."

Cedric blushed. He was not annoyed the least bit. In fact, he felt kind of relieved. Harry was a known author, so if he released a book about the victims of rape and their behavior, he would succeed at getting the number of rape victims to decrease. "You have my permission."

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning at the boy who pulled up a chair beside him and read the page Harry was at.

Cedric never told Harry how much he loved the books he had just read. He forgot about them as soon as he was immersed in the world of the desperate main character of Harry's book. The girl, 'Kate', he called her, was known as a girl with a very strong personality and a huge ego. But when she got raped by someone she knew and trusted, her whole world was turned upside down and her ego took a fatal blow. And then the things Cedric could relate to popped up in every page of the book. Nightmares, insecurities, paranoia, constant fear, unfamiliar with social lives… and lots more. There were endless answers to the results of something as dirty and cruel as sexual abuse. He loved it.

"It's going to be a success. Trust me on this one," Cedric said.

"Well, let's hope so. If I get it published." Harry answered bleakly.

"Why wouldn't you get it published?"

"This book is different in many ways than the others I've written. So I'm guessing my editor or publisher won't be a huge fan of the switch I've made and would be too afraid of taking risks."

"YOU'RE the author, Harry! You ought to choose what you want to write, not them!" Cedric said. Harry just stared at him. Perhaps this was the first conversation they had had since the questioning in the hospital. And Cedric had a point. HE was the author. He didn't need anyone controlling him and telling him what to write about. So he took a decision as soon as Cedric spoke up again. "Were they the one to tell you what to write about in your other books? NO!"

"Yes, Cedric, you're right. I will call them as soon as I can and, if they don't agree with the plot, I will have to find other editors and publishers. But I do hope they agree, because they are the best." Harry said calmly. Cedric grinned at him and continued reading the draft Harry was at. But Harry was too happy that they had had a decent conversation and kept thinking about something to talk about. "So, did you like The Hunger Games?"

Cedric looked at him for a few seconds before shaking himself inwardly and saying, "Yes. Loved it. That lead character is so strong…" And tears streamed down his eyes, tears that Harry now was used to seeing, since they contained the memories of the dreadful night they had met. And Harry did not blame him. He had almost gotten raped and that must have left a huge impact on the teenager. But it was time to stop these memories from affecting him. Harry took hold of Cedric's face, and looked deep in his eyes. There was pain and hatred and fear and loss and whatever feeling Harry could come up with. But when their eyes met, there was one spark in Cedric's eyes that Harry never suspected would show up there. Longing. Lust. Pure, white lust. Harry was paralyzed, and was sure his eyes reflected the same thing. He had took the boy in out of pure helpfulness but the fact that they now lived together made Harry fantasize in the dirtiest way.

But Harry wouldn't make Cedric go through such a drama. Cedric is still in shock from the almost-rape and it would be quite some time before he was the same again, and probably never. As he got ready to pull away from the boy, the other pulled him closer and gave him a huge hug. Their bodies combined and for every curve in the boy's body, was a lump in the other man's body to fill it. They were like to pieces of a puzzle. Cedric laid his head on the man's shoulder and kept weeping. Harry patted him on the back, not awkwardly, but in an almost lover-like gesture. He even stroked his back for a while, until Cedric adjusted himself and said, "Thank you. For everything. I appreciate it, and I owe you big time." He turned around, heading towards the room Harry had given him, but Harry took hold of his hand and looked once again into his eyes. "You owe me nothing."

Cedric looked down, and made a show out of not hearing what Harry said by looking away and continuing towards his room. Arriving there, he jumped up on the bed and relived what had happened. What was that spark that shot through his body when they touched? That flicker of intense longing and lust that showed in Harry's eyes when their eyes met? What was up with everything? _Well, _Harry thought, _he is kinda good looking and all. No?_ And he remembered Harry bursting into his room in only his underwear. Warmth shot from Cedric's head to his now-hardening member as he recalled the fine curves that spread through Harry's body. As he recalled the muscles that bulged from his arms and pretty much everywhere. He cursed himself for not having focused on Harry's penis, but then cursed himself for actually having such thoughts about men. It was WRONG. Cedric was not gay, and he knew it.

Not that he was homophobic or anything, but Cedric had lots of girlfriends before. He had also had sex with a couple of them, his first being Cho Chang, an exchange student at his old school. He was young when he lost his virtue and was considered a God when his friends figured out what ruffled hair and swelling lips meant. He admitted to himself that his first time wasn't really the best, and even the ones following, he didn't have this huge pleasure everyone talked about.

Then again, he could be gay. He felt like he trusted Harry with his life now, since Harry practically was the one who saved it. He had also avenged him by shooting Fenrir. Cedric winced as the picture of the beast displayed in his mind and wrinkled his nose. Fuck, he hated him. He fell asleep thinking about Harry, about just the way their gazes held each other. About his warm and strong arms. About his shoulder where Cedric had wept. About his beautiful body. And that night was the only night in which he didn't have any nightmares. He was finally healing.

Next morning, Cedric and Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee and making small talk. Then, Harry smiled at Cedric and looked at him. "So, you didn't have any nightmares yesterday?" He was grinning now.

Cedric was shocked – how had Harry figured it out? "How did you know?"

"Oh come on, I always wake up at your screams. Or was it a silent nightmare, this time?" His grin fell and concern flooded his eyes as he got up and went over to Cedric. Cedric looked up at him with a serious face, trying his best to look sad. But his lips trembled and then adjusted to a half smile half grin.

"I slept like a baby."

"Oh… Great!" Harry said, now his grin pretty much reaching his cheeks. They looked at each other, and there was this connection again. This link that connected their souls together. Cedric reached up and adjusted himself, not breaking eye contact. Harry slowly and carefully approached his lips to Cedric's. When their lips were only a hair apart, they felt a link even stronger between them. And, as if there was a magnet, their lips connected and fire burned through both of their bodies, reaching places they hadn't ever felt, and spreading warmth and happiness in their bodies. They smiled into the kiss, and suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The kiss broke, the fire retreated, and Harry stood up and went towards the front door. He sighed once before opening it, with Cedric hovering just behind him.

A hoarse voice spoke up. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest for murder of Fenrir Greyback."


	3. Chapter 3

_A hoarse voice spoke up. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest for murder of Fenrir Greyback."_

The words did not make any sense to Cedric. To Harry, though, they must have, since he got up and went with the men. He took one last glance at poor Cedric, and mouthed him the word "Mockingjay", before finally closing the door to his house. Cedric was left alone. Again. And Harry is in trouble, because of him!

Harry had been forced to kill Fenrir to save Cedric. Was there anything Cedric could do? No. He could not go and defend Harry since he didn't have actually proof. Even most of the marks left on his body were fading. And what had Harry meant when he muttered Mockingjay? Cedric recalled everything he'd read in the book and did not find anything that could help him in this situation, except taking a cross-bow and training to kill people.

He went towards the library in the house feeling that it was too empty without Harry being here. When he arrived, he grabbed the said book and flipped its pages, looking for clues. And he found them. There was a paper folded thrice with his name scribbled on it. He opened it and read out loud,

"_Cedric, if you're reading this, obviously something has went wrong. I knew that I would get in trouble for killing your rapist, and so I am writing you this note._

_Here's what I ask of you. First of all, in my "To Kill A Mockingbird" is an envelope with money that should keep you going, and a note, where an address is written."_

Cedric searched for the book, still holding the unfinished note in his hand, and when he found it, he took out the envelope and the note. Then he continued reading,

"_Go to this address and ask for Albus Dumbledore. Tell him that I sent you here, he knows everything and knows what to do. Sorry for keeping all those secrets, Cedric, but it is necessary, because I can't put too much information inside a note. Hope you succeed."_

Cedric closed his eyes, channeling all the information he had just learned. Harry had known something would happen. He had to find a certain 'Albus Dumbledore'. What a name. He pocketed the note and money and went to get changed. He got in his jeans and a shirt he took from the pile of clothes Harry had bought him. He particularly liked this one, which had an intriguing symbol on it. It was a triangle, with a circle in the middle, and a line coming from the top of the triangle towards the bottom of the triangle. He didn't actually know what it meant but liked the shape of the symbol.

Locking all the doors behind him, and grabbing a random key of a car he found laying on the counter of Harry's room, he went down to the parking lot and pressed on a button on the key. A Carrera 4S lit up, its glossy black colors shining swiftly with the lightning of the parking lot. He got in and drove away from the house, applying all his lessons on how to drive he had gotten from Harry himself.

The trip took half an hour and Cedric's heart was pounding like Hell. He was afraid he had missed a turn, but in the same time he was sure he had taken all the right roads towards the address. He got out of the car and went through all the buildings, until he came across a villa that looked mysteriously twisted. It was obviously a modern house as it had twists in very odd places. He rang the doorbell, and, after 5 minutes of waiting and not knowing what to do, an elderly man opened the door. He was wearing sky blue robes and had a beard that went all the way down. He had half-moon spectacles on his hooked nose and a slightly far away look in his eyes.

"Hello, er- I'm looking for a certain Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, stuttering.

"And, it appears you have found him. Come in, young Diggory," the elderly man said. Cedric was surprised how Dumbledore had known his name. He got in and observed the many aspects of his house. It was, just as Harry's, filled with books. At every corner, he could find a bowl or vase full of candy. Dumbledore motioned him to sit on a chair in the living room – or what looked like it – and sat near him, offering him candy. Cedric took one politely and popped it in his mouth, slightly surprised it tasted so good.

"So, apparently, mister Potter is in trouble, am I right?" Dumbledore said slightly dreamily.

"Yes. He left me a note telling me to come here for help," Cedric said pleadingly.

"And he told me that it was only a matter of time until they caught him," Dumbledore said. "He's an old friend of mine, see," Dumbledore corrected, seeing the surprised look on Cedric's face.

"Can you help him?" Cedric whispered. He didn't know why he was in such a weak state, but felt that Harry's freedom, and perhaps life, was depending on him.

"In a matter of fact, I can, my friend," Dumbledore said, "but I will need some help. You must take me to Potter's house."

Cedric nodded and stood up. Dumbledore slipped on a pair of shoes that looked like Merlin the Enchanter's, and went with Cedric. After a 30 minutes road trip back, he directly went towards Harry's room, Cedric following close by.

Dumbledore went through the room as if he actually lived there and opened a drawer next to Harry's bed, pulling out official looking papers. He went closer to Harry and showed him the contents. "This is your medical reports. You know, after the abuse, you went to the hospital, right? These are the reports. If we present those, we can win the case easily."

Cedric finally felt some hope. Dumbledore saw the flicker of a smile show on his lips but disappeared almost immediately, "How can we find Harry, now? Which court is he in?"

"Obviously, my boy, it is in the nearest of the police stations. Again, I must ask you to drive me there."

"But, sir, I don't know the location of the police station, I'm not from here," Cedric replied worriedly. Perhaps it was not going to be so easy.

"But, I do," Dumbledore said. The spark of knowledge and malice was brightly showing from his eyes.

They got in the car once again and went towards the city, Dumbledore pointing towards many turns and often muttering nonsense latin words to himself. Cedric ignored that and just drove. When they arrived to the ugly looking building where they were keeping Harry, Cedric's head was hurting from the constant muttering of Dumbledore. But it was worth it.

They got in and asked for Harry. They were told he was already in the court room and that his lawyer hasn't arrived yet, so he will be judged without one. Dumbledore lied swiftly, saying that he is a lawyer, and got in with Cedric inside the court room that was winter-cold and that had black tiles everywhere. It gave off a creepy feeling of danger.

"Yes, Mister Potter, you are saying that it was in self defense of Cedric Diggory, but we neither have proof, and neither is mister Diggory himself here," said a very bored-sounding voice.

"Oh, but he is. And so is his lawyer," Dumbledore said in a voice so strong and confident, Cedric wouldn't have recognized it if he weren't standing just right beside him. "Victim of rape and witness for the defense, Cedric Diggory, and lawyer, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, are standing here."

"Oh, very well, you may speak, Mister Dumbledore," said the earlier voice, this time sarcastically.

"It is, in my knowledge, the right of every citizen to use weaponry in case of every type or form of physical abuse, rape and murder, are two priorities to this law," Dumbledore said brightly.

"Yes, but we do not have a record, here, of Cedric Diggory getting raped," said the voice. Cedric looked up and saw an ugly looking man with two women sitting beside him. He noticed the name patch on his shirt and understood his name was Cornelius Fudge. What is up with the names of this city? Harry was looking tenderly at Cedric, but Cedric was avoiding his gaze, so that he would not break out in tears in the middle of the trial. He didn't know really why, but he felt that if something happened to Harry, he would not have any more purposes in life. As if, Harry was the person keeping him alive. And he was. He was living under Harry's roof eating from his food, after being saved by him. He owed a great deal to Harry.

"Of course, Cedric would not make charges of being raped, if the rapist was dead. What would be the point?" Dumbledore said.

"Agreed, but if there is no proof of Mister Diggory ever getting raped, so there is still no case here!" Fudge almost shouted.

"Actually, there is," Dumbledore said, glee only showing in the depths of his eyes. Harry didn't bother hiding his happiness at Cedric having figured out his message. Dumbledore unfolded the hospital's report almost dramatically and said, "Here is the record of Cedric Diggory's body scan after the rape. It also has a photo of the wounds that were nail marks, hits in the head, and the blood that was shed." Dumbledore went towards Fudge, head held proudly high, and placed the paper in front of the startled figure. Fudge recovered his posture and read the contents. He looked at the pictures of every single wound inflicted on Cedric, and it took him some time. There was at least fifteen pictures there.

Finally, Fudge looked up and said, "How do I know those weren't self inflicted wounds?"

At this, Harry spoke up angrily, "BECAUSE THERE WAS FUCKING BLOOD COMING OUT OF HIS ARSE, THAT'S WHY!"

Before Fudge could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up, "Language, Mister Potter, I think I have raised you better, haven't I? As for you, Fudge, I have presented every single witness or proof I have. The fate of my friend, Potter, here, is between your hands. What say you?"

Fudge sighed, then, looking up, he said, "Those in favor of conviction?"

Perhaps a dozen of the people that were sitting unnoticed by Cedric raised their hands. Fudge smirked. "Those in favor of clearing all charges?"

And every single one of the remaining people raised their hand. So, technically, there was at least three times more people to raise their hands. "Fine," Fudge said, "Cleared of all charges."

Everyone got up and started leaving. Harry did, too, and went over towards Cedric, giving him a strangling hug. "Thank you, so so so much!" He pulled away and looked in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Cedric spoke up, "I just can't afford to lose anyone else."

Harry turned to speak to Dumbledore, but the old man had somehow vanished. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"No idea," said Cedric. They went over to the car to see Dumbledore with an ice-cream cone in his hands.

"The ice-cream here is perfect," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, professor. For everything," said Harry. Cedric did not ask why Harry called Dumbledore 'professor', because he thought it to be weird, so he shrugged it off and figured he would ask him about it later.

"No problem, my boy, but I must be going now," said Dumbledore cheerily, back to his odd self, all of the rebel side of him disappearing.

"Of course, you need a ride, sir?" said Harry, making his way towards his car.

"Thank you, dear boy, but I think I will stick to my usual method of transportation," Dumbledore said, winking at Harry. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Diggory," he said, nodding at Cedric.

"Nice meeting you too, sir," Cedric replied.

Dumbledore nodded to them once again and went away from them, disappearing with the crowd. Harry and Cedric got in the car. Harry looked at Cedric before starting the engine. Cedric, something totally new and weird taking over him, grabbed Harry's head and leaned in, kissing him fiercely. After some time, they had to pull away to catch their breath. "I just felt I needed to make sure it was real," Cedric said.

"It is."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Cedric?"

"I think I love you, Harry."

"I _know _I love you, Cedric. I know I do."

_Love, Death, Birth, by Carter Burwell, played in Harry's bedroom. If you'd get in, you would see a little light coming in the room. You'd see a cover on Cedric's bare back, and Harry laying just underneath him. Their bodies danced with the slow beat of the piano ballad that was playing in the backround, the epitome of their love manifesting itself into lust. _

_ When they were done making love, you would see them laying next to each other, Harry caressing Cedric's chest, shoulder, biceps, throat, and every single place of his body with his soft lips, giving him the softest of kisses. It was somewhat a dream come true to both._

...

Next day, they were both laying in bed naked, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Suddenly, a question formed itself inside Cedric's mind. There was something wrong. The only witness of Harry murdering Fenrir was him. How come the police had been warned?

"Hey, Harry," Cedric said slowly, "How did the police know you killed him? You, of all people?"

"No idea, the person who reported me's name is Tom," Harry said, shrugging.

"Tom what?" Cedric said, his voice shaking.

"Umm... I'm not sure, I'll check the charges paper later," Harry said, not noticing Cedric's trembling.

"No, Harry, check now!" Cedric said, voice shaking more than ever. Harry got up and, not bothering to get dressed, went down to the entrance hall of his house to look for the papers he had carelessly dropped in his daze yesterday.

Cedric followed him, getting a pair of boxers on. When he arrived next to Harry, he kneeled down and looked him in the eyes once more. "So, what _is _his name?" he emphasized.

"Umm... Tom. Tom Riddle," Harry said.

And Cedric fainted.

...

Cedric slowly came to consciousness at Harry's third glass of water he dumped on him. "Cedric! What the Hell happened?"

"I... Harry..."

"What is it,Cedric?" Harry said, panicking. Voice shaking. Hands trembling. They both were white as sheet.

"Tom Riddle... He killed my parents."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being so late updating, I have been really busy with other stories and school work. Sorry again. **

"_What is it, Cedric?" Harry said, panicking. Voice shaking, hands trembling, they both were white as sheet._

_ "Tom Riddle... He killed my parents." _

"He did?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "I never have told you they had gotten murdered, have I?"

"All you told me was that you were alone in life." Harry got up and started pacing, scratching the bit of stubble that was on his cheeks as he always did when he was thinking about something. "You think Fenrir and Tom work together?"

Cedric's face lit up. "Maybe… It would explain why Tom actually reported this."

"If it's true, Tom has as bad of a record as Fenrir… How come he was able to press charges and not get caught?"

"No idea, but Harry, I have a bad feeling about this. A good kind of bad."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Cedric got up and started walking towards the bedroom again. Grabbing his laptop, he sat down on the edge of the bed with Harry sitting beside him. "I might find some info here." He went on Google and typed "Fenrir Greyback".

Many links showed up, all related to cases of rape or murder, sometimes both. Cedric opened many of them in different tabs and started switching between them. "No… Nope… Nothing here…"

Harry grabbed the laptop from Cedric and typed in a website. Cedric looked at him questioningly, and Harry answered, "Being a writer, I have very useful contacts."

Cedric did not speak as he looked at the screen to try and see what Harry was doing. Harry typed in a username and password, then said "Criminal Database, you have no idea how useful this is."

"Actually, I do. And how the hell does a writer have contacts with the police?"

Harry shrugged, then said, "Perhaps not from the writing."

Cedric got up and started pacing around the room, sneaking glances at the bed and remembering their special time together. The next words Harry said ruined the day, and most probably the rest of his life.

"Cedric… what are the names of your parents?" Harry said, looking at him with heavily disguised eyes.

"Amos and Lily Diggory."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Cedric glared at him as if he were insane. Harry turned the laptop and pointed at a paragraph. Cedric read out loud,

_Amos and Lily Diggory, married couple with a child whose name was not specified, were found dead by murder on the very entrance of the doorstep of the Ministry. It was counted as one of the weirdest murders in a century as blood spatter experts did not have any idea on especially how they were killed._

_ The couple both had similar wounds in their chests, and they had bled painfully to death. Their son had witnessed the murder as he was found at the scene of the crime, in a state of shock. _

_ Recent communications of the couple were with a certain Tom Riddle, who was put under surveillance for suspected illegal activity. Family friends have said that Riddle has been recruiting many people in his business (unstated), and the Diggories were trying to escape him. Charges were pressed against Riddle, with no exact evidence, and they were lost. The current whereabouts of Riddle are unknown. _

"It says here that the charges were dropped and there were no suspects." Harry said. "How did you know it was Tom who had murdered him?"

"I (insert very rude word here) saw him!"

"And why didn't they take you as an eye-witness?" said Harry.

"You seem to know an awful lot in the proceedings, don't you?" said Cedric.

"Answer the question, Cedric."

"Riddle's lawyer insisted I was shocked and I did not know what was happening, and that my loss of both parents prevented me from seeing clear and made me pin the blame on whoever was accused. I've been blaming the lawyer and Riddle for so long now…"

Harry nodded. For a few minutes no one spoke, until Harry said, "We're avenging you."

"What? How are we going to do that? The case was closed down so long ago. Plus, I have been avenged, you killed Fenrir."

"Cedric, if we find something linking Fenrir to Tom Riddle, we can be sure he's guilty and send him to jail. If we don't, I'll track him down and kill him if I have to."

"How about we trace down Fenrir's home? We could maybe find some clues!" Cedric said hopefully. Harry chuckled, but then his face lit up and he once again started typing into the laptop. Cedric kept pacing around, wishing as much as he could that they could find a lead… and they did. He knew it the instant Harry looked up from the computer.

"We've got an address, dear Cedric."

…..

The next day, they had already bought hundreds of tools and things they could use to break in places, like screw-drivers, hammers, even a couple of expensive guns they could use in case they were busted; but it was no use.

When they arrived at the destination at 3 in the morning, the front door of the abandoned house had been broken open. They got in, looking around for clues. Cedric tripped about three times on books or CDs that were scattered across the room as he hadn't bothered to use a flashlight. The more they looked, the more hopeless they were.

Finally, Cedric's fingers brushed something – a photo – and he grabbed it. "Harry, come over here a second…"

"What is it?" asked Harry hopefully as he grabbed the photo and directed the flashlight at it. It was a photo of five men, all in their twenties, in baseball uniforms. They were all smiling at the photograph and Harry recognized two of them… Tom, and Fenrir.

This was not enough evidence to put in court, but since they were now sure the two were linked, they were bound to find something else to prove the two were linked. Harry suddenly got an idea. He turned the photo around and looked for names, or dates, that could point him to anything. Nothing.

He looked at the photo once again and was rewarded by finding the name of the baseball stadium just behind Tom's head. Also, the camera had labeled the photo with a date that Harry scribbled down on a piece of paper he was carrying with him.

Taking the photo, they went back home and Harry immediately started his research on the computer. "First, what I'm going to do is find the stadium's website… Done!"

"Now I'm going to hack in here… Hmmm I guess I can try to – SUCCESS!" Harry cheered.

"Are you sure you're just a writer?" said Cedric.

But Harry ignored him and his fingers were going through the keyboard in a blur. Cedric was fascinated.

"Going through the old reservations… Okay so the day that photo was taken, two matches were played. The photo was taken at night, probably right after the match since they're all so sweaty… It's probably the second one."

"Okay so here we go, the teams were the Rocking Chucks and the Deadly Cannons. Those names are incredibly weird. Now, the Deadly Cannons are the ones who won the match so I'm going to check them out."

Cedric remained silent, lost in thought, and watching Harry's focused and thirsty for knowledge face.

"Hmm a team of 12 people… How can we know who the others in the photo were? Oh wait, what an idiot I am! Haha! I'll just pull up a photo and compare! They're probably labeled or something and…" Harry rambled on and on. He shut up for about two minutes before he finally scribbled words on a piece of paper, slammed the laptop closed, and jumped up. "We've got names! Wooohooo!"

"Who are they?" asked Cedric calmly. Harry was a bit put off for seeing Cedric so un-interested, but nevertheless he gave him a piece of paper with the names written on it. It read, "Lucius Malfoy; Alecto Carrow; Antonin Dolohov."

"Have you heard of any of them?" asked Harry.

"None except for Lucius Malfoy, isn't he one of those rich madmen?"

"He is. And that will make it very hard on us to link him with those filth if they're involved in anything illegal. I guess I shouldn't have closed the computer," Harry answered as he opened the computer once again and ran through the criminal database for the other two names. "Okay so listen to this. Alecto Carrow was a teacher in a school in England, and he had apparently been involved in three child rapes there. He was cleared of all charges for unknown reasons. There is no proof of his innocence, though. And usually when a case is cleared so easily, there's bribe in it. As for Antonin Dolohov…" rambled on Harry as he typed the other bloke's name on the computer. "He murdered a professor called Remus Lupin." And Cedric gasped. His eyes went round and he was in a state of shock.

"Cedric? CEDRIC?!" Harry screamed, shaking the boy. But Cedric was in shock and only after a few minutes did he regain himself.

"Professor Lupin was the best teacher, ever," he said. "He taught me how to defend myself."

Harry leaned in to him and hugged him, hard. "We're going to avenge him, and your parents, and every single person those assholes have harmed. Is it clear?"

Cedric nodded, and at that moment Harry swore to make sure the four remaining people who were alive from the photo were going to die at his hand.

"We neither have proof nor sources, but we are sure that those people are bad guys. We will take care of them ourselves," said Harry, a spark of evil and bloodlust in his eyes showing. Cedric shivered.


End file.
